Las promesas estan hechas para cumplirse
by SaNGreX
Summary: Hitsugaya toshiro muere, ¿podra él cumplir con su promesa, aun si es desde otro mundo, otra vida, otro todo?, ¿Qué pasara con Hinamori? podra ella aceptar el hecho de que...


Bueno soy nueva en esto de escribir…para ser más sinceros es la primera vez que escribo una historia que no pertenezca a mi tarea XD!...En esta ocasión les traigo un hitsuhina :D…es mi primer hitsuhina espero que les guste además tengo ideas locas para este fic…muajaja no les daré adelantos…solo les diré que toshiro muere….buajajajajjaa…si bueno pierde sentido el interés porque les dije algo sumamente confidencial…pero no se preocupen habrá hitsuhina incluso después de la "muerte" de toshiro así que no se preocupen y por favor lean…y si desean dejen Reviews

Y como siempre leo esto, pues lo pondré...

Bleach no es mío sino es de nuestro queridísimo ultramegahipertroll llamado Tite Kubo-sama, bueno si fuera mío yo hubiera hecho hitsuhina, ichiruki,urayoru (yo lo llamo así pues porque no sé cómo se dice a urahara x yoruichi XD!) desde el primer momento XD!...bueno no les quito más tiempo y a leer…. XD!

PD: No esperen que este documento haga uso correcto de las comas y tildes, ya que a veces se me pasa XD  
PD2: Habra una modificacion a los hechos que pasaron en realidad

**********-.- -.- -.- -.- ****-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- **-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- Chapter 1: El Final y El Comienzo de todo **-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-****-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-****-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-**

Todo esto esta hecho un caos, puedo verlo todo, casas derrumbadas, montones de cuerpos en el piso, algunos vivos,otros moribundos, otros simplemente sin vida, y asi sucesivamente, con esta cantidad de caos podria enumerar una lista demaciado grande, para ser sincero, esto no me interesa tanto, puesto a que veo que ,el cual supongo yo, es el cuarto escuadrón, están atendiendo en este momento a los que aún tienen una pequeña pisca de signos de vida, lo único que me interesa en encontrarlo, a _él, _ya que es el último que me queda ...de _ella_, suspiro y sacudo mi cabeza, no debería pensar en eso ahora, solo encontrarlo y velar por su seguridad, mando a el pequeño grupo que trabaja para mí a localizarlo.

Veo un cuerpo, se me hace conocido, esta apoyado en la pared, ¿esta muerto acaso? trato de ir a por él, pero veo a una pequeña figura delgada, una chica de cabellera chocolate, parece que llora, espera ¿acaso... no es ella... Hinamori Momo? ¿Qué hace aqui?, ah si, ahora recuerdo ella es la "amiga" de Toshiro, es una pena que ese tonto no se lo haya dicho, en fin , creo que sera mejor que observe o tal vez sea mejor que vaya a avisarles a ellos que lo encontré, pero algo me dice que me quede, de seguro ya se darán cuenta de que lo encontré.

**************-.- -.- -.- -.- ****-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- **-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.**************- -.- -.- -.- -.- ****-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- **-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- **********-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- **-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.**************- -.- **  


**Momentos antes...**

La Batalla en la falsa Karakura habia dado comienzo, y ya casi se acercaba el fin, parecia que Aizen iba a llegar a lograr su objetivo, ya que se dirigio a la verdadera Karakura, seguido por el Shinigami sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo y su padre Isshin Kurosaki, que habian cruzado la puerta Dangai; mientras en la falsa Karakura los shinigamis peleaban por sus vidas contra algunos hollows.

Hinamori peleaba, se sentia cansada, agotada, sentia que no daba para más, en cualquier momento ella caeria y algun hollow la mataría eso era un hecho; uno, dos, tres, hasta que el hollow logro su objetivo, dañarla, Hinamori desangraba, ese ataque hubiera sido mortal, si la espada hubiera atrabezado un poco mas cerca de los signos vitales

******************-.- -.- -.- -.- ****-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- **-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.**************- -.- -.- -.- -.- ****-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- **-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- **********-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- **-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.**************- -.- **si es que llegan a leer esto, se darán cuenta de que este capitulo esta en construcción y por consiguiente este capitulo lo estare editando hasta que quede como ya estaba previsto, es que bueno la computadora en la que esta escrita esta parte esta siendo ocupada por mi mama y bueno, en fin en cuanto tenga acceso editare y publicare :D**  
**

muchas gracias por su comprensión

PD: Adivinen quien es el personaje que habla en este capitulo :3 y si aciertan actualizare lo mas pronto posible

ahora si _bye bye_


End file.
